


Draw for me? (You draw me in)

by lunarperigee (nilavu)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, clueless youngjo, congrats to the author for not being sleep deprived while writing this, hyung line fluff, onf is mentioned, seodo are not fighting for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilavu/pseuds/lunarperigee
Summary: Geonhak turns away from the 'LIVE ONEUS' camera to take a look around their waiting room. His eyes find Youngjo away from the chaos, seated comfortably in the corner, balancing his iPad on his lap and furrowing his brows, squinting at the device.Or: Geonhak wants to watch Youngjo draw. Youngjo agrees.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Draw for me? (You draw me in)

Geonhak turns away from the ‘LIVE ONEUS’ camera to take a look around their waiting room. 

The camera is focused on Hwanwoong now, and he’s talking about the preparations leading up to their latest comeback. Keonhee and Dongju are both still getting ready, stylists flitting around them to make sure everything is in place and Seoho is nowhere to be seen.

Geonhak’s eyes find Youngjo away from the chaos, seated comfortably in the corner, balancing his iPad on his lap and furrowing his brows, squinting at the device.

Geonhak makes his way over to him, to steal a glimpse of his hyung’s latest masterpiece. 

Youngjo has been drawing since before Geonhak met him. But there isn’t that much time to spare in the life of a trainee, so Youngjo’s drawings had slowly trickled to a stop back then. He had taken it back up again nearing their debut, concentrating on it more and more after their promotions ended each time. Now, Youngjo is confident enough to showcase his drawings to their fans sometimes on vlive (although Geonhak knows Youngjo is confident in everything he does at any given time of the day). 

Geonhak sits down beside Youngjo, peering inquisitively at the drawing Youngjo is currently working on. His eyes trail slowly from the painting to the short and long strokes of his hyung's hand and then eventually to the man himself - the round cheek and strong jawline that Youngjo was so particularly proud of, the soft curl of his eyes and the curve of his lips and-

Youngjo finishes his current drawing with one last flick of his hand and as Geonhak observes him looking down, thinks, _yes, definitely a masterpiece._

"Hyung."

"Hmm? Yes, Geonhak-ie?" 

"I want to watch you draw. Draw something else for me?"

"Anything in particular?"

Geonhak thinks about a smile that reminds him of sunny blue skies and eyes that are fiery red roses clasped by flames. But he also remembers the sunlit days around a year ago, spent in a foreign land when he first realised, with those smiles and eyes torturing his heart. (Geonhak has learned to try and make peace with them, but the close proximity means his heart still yearns and aches for something that cannot be. The sun fell for Geonhak then, and it hasn't risen since.)

Nodding his head, Geonhak asks for a sunset framed by trees.

Youngjo nods in understanding and starts working. Geonhak watches in fascination as Youngjo's eyes harden into rubies as he concentrates. Geonhak has only seen Youngjo's eyes turn into fiery flames when he's performing (Youngjo rarely, if ever, gets angry) and thinks Youngjo's eyes unfurl like blooming red roses whenever he looks at any of the members with fondness.

The door opens and, like a moth to a flame, Geonhak can't help but turn his head to Seoho and his bright smile (a sunny blue sky, Geonhak thinks). Geonhak thinks it gets brighter when he spots him and Youngjo huddled together on the couch (he likes torturing himself, it seems). He bounds over right away, settling in beside Geonhak.

Soon enough, he starts grumbling and shuffling in his seat. He even puts his chin onto Geonhak’s shoulder and leans over so he can catch a glimpse. The unexpected weight almost sends Geonhak careening into Youngjo. But Youngjo looks like he’s somewhere else, still not paying attention to what’s happening beside him.

“Move over, Geonhak-ie. I can’t see.”

Geonhak turns to look at Seoho. “Where exactly am I supposed to move over to?”

Seoho says something under his breath that Geonhak doesn’t catch, then stands up. He moves over to Youngjo’s other side. Youngjo barely glances up, his focus entirely on what he is trying to draw. Seoho and Geonhak both watch Youngjo drawing long strokes, being conflicted on which colours to use and the way his hands deftly move to finish the drawing. Geonhak catches Seoho watching the elder with the same awe he himself had earlier. _M_ _aybe,_ his traitorous mind whispers, _maybe, he thinks like you too._

Youngjo finally finishes and Geonhak smiles at the way Youngjo startles when he sees Seoho gazing at what he assumes to be the drawing.

“Oh! Gunmin-ie! When did you get here?”

Seoho stares dumbfoundedly, the fondness replaced by confusion. 

“I didn’t see you come in after going to meet ONF.”

“I’ve been here for a while though?”

“You were focusing too much on the drawing, hyung, that’s why,” Geonhak says, stifling a yawn. 

“Speaking of drawings, can you draw me something?”

Youngjo looks at the time. “I think we have some time left, before we have to go. What do you want me to draw?”

Seoho hums, trying to think of what he wants. Then, he shoots a quick, unexpected smile at Geonhak and Youngjo.

Geonhak wonders if he must have misheard when Seoho asks for a sunny blue sky.

(There are a few clouds in Youngjo's drawing, but Geonhak feels as though the sun has risen just a bit for him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Youngjo's [drawing vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/212970?channelCode=C2D78B), where he revealed he drew for both [Geonhak](https://twitter.com/leedoeus/status/1305523183735508993) and [Seoho](https://twitter.com/leedoeus/status/1305527110988169216).
> 
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/ikeonheek)


End file.
